Give My All
by klcm
Summary: Garcia willing sacrifices herself to keep the team, especially Morgan, safe from harm's way...
1. I'll Walk To My Death

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunny! **

**A/N: **_So little oneshot I wanted to get out there... I know I have a story going, but I just wanted to post little thing... Beware, this is not a happy, chappy little thing =/ My angsty side was playing mega when this was written!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give My All -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

As Penelope took the slow walk down the corridor, she looked into Derek's office as she walked past and as she continued to walk on she looked into the bull pen at everyone working. She didn't stop. She had a duty to do, something that would mean that the team wouldn't be in any form of harm.

Gulping deeply she selfishly hoped that somewhere in the time that they had all known one another she had left a big enough mark so that they would all remember her after this day. From the moment she had stepped foot in this building she had deemed it home and with it her family had become the best she could ever had chosen for herself. She had to believe that she had touched their lives like they had all touched hers.

Keeping her head high, she waited for the elevator. She took no notice of no one around her. She had a mission to complete. A family to protect. A bad guy that only she could take down. Although, her thoughts did cloud with her family again, that was the front runner of her mind. Not the danger awaiting her outside of these walls.

She couldn't stop thinking about her minuscule family.

The ladies of her little family, the ones that were more like sisters than friends. She had watched them be taken from her only to be given back and for that she couldn't thank God or whatever higher being brought them back. They were the sources of her sanity, the ones that she ran to when her heart was hurting or when she needed a girly chat. No matter what, they were there with advice, wine and an appropriate film.

There were the men of her family too. Spencer, her little brother and her two boss men, Hotch and Rossi, that were like the staples of the family, the father-like figures that were a constant lifeline. They were her strength, her guiders and the reason why she didn't want to ever leave them for a new life.

Then there was Derek. _The love of her life. _The one man that she was happy to die after receiving one kiss from. He had been her closest friend, her confidante and the holder of the key to her heart and soul. Weeks had transcended between now and that fateful night when he had kissed her and she didn't need to know he was in love with her to make her life whole. She had her biggest dream come true. She would easily walk away and be able to say that Derek was the man for her. He brought her smile out, made her laugh the loudest, allowed her to be herself, kept the colour in her world and he was the only man that she had never, ever had a shred of doubt over.

As the doors opened, Penelope took a quick moment to turn and take in this place. The one place that had been her work place for nearly a decade. It hadn't changed much in the time she had been in it, but it had seen a lot of drama. From Battle being shot, to Strauss trying to claw the team apart at the seams, it had survived it all. It didn't matter what happened, the team remained.

Sucking in a deep breath she turned back and entered the elevator, watching out as the door closed she caught one last glimpse of Derek and smiled as their eyes latched on before they both disappeared from the others sight. Her eyes watered a little in that moment and she dropped her gaze. That smile would help her through what she was going to do.

After receiving an anonymous call only days earlier and ignoring it, Penelope had come face to face with how truthful the words had been and now she wasn't taking chances. Someone wanted her and they were prepared to use the team to get to her. That was until she changed the rules and offered herself, bypassing the team, her family, completely. It was her only option and the moment she made it, without clarifying or bouncing the idea off of someone, her shoulders felt light and she realised she had made the right decision where this was concerned.

Penelope prayed her stamp on their life was big enough to see her live on well after this night. She couldn't deny she was scared, because that would be a lie. She just wasn't scared at the prospect of doing this for her family. She was scared to leave them, to know that all the moments she had shared with them that day, especially that smile Derek had given her before disappearing behind the metal doors, were her last with each and every one of them.

Saying she had lived fully was an understatement. There were so many things that she wanted to do - be a man's entire world, be a mom, have the fairytale ending every little girl had grown up believing in. However, just knowing she had a group of people that loved her and meeting the one man that stole her breath away was enough for her die happy.

At the end of the day, Penelope knew she had lived, that she had loved and for that she had no regrets.

Penelope Garcia was walking to her death gracefully.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give My All -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give My All -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Waking In Heaven

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunny! **

**A/N: **_I'm not that mean! I couldn't kill her off without rounding the tale off! I wrote this straight after writing chapter one, I've just been teasing ya' ;) _

_To all those that reviewed, yes I did go and lie to you! Telling you I had nothing else written... I had pretences to keep up! Take this as my plea for forgiveness?_

_So thank you for the reviews, alerts and favourites!_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give My All -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Opening her eyes, Penelope felt completely disconnected from her body, and as a result she was feeling agitated. She felt uncomfortable and numb and her head was pounding. So much so the bleeping right next to her was seemingly bouncing around in her head over and over again in a loud painful echo.

Commanding her hand to move, she slowly managed to bring it up to her face as her eyes opened to the bright room only close them. She grabbed the mask that was covering her face and pulled it away, slamming it down on the hard mattress, she groaned.

"Penelope," She heard her name, but it felt surreal. After all, Derek wasn't supposed to be in heaven with her. Although had she had it her way, he would be, but even she knew heaven didn't work quite like that. "Baby Girl, open your eyes and look at me," His soft voice came again, commanding her. "Do it for me," He added on and she answered his gentle demands.

Opening her eyes again she saw the blurry outline of Derek as he stood over her, completely silhouetted by a bright beam of unnatural light. She could see his smile, and as he spoke she heard his voice several seconds after as her mind processed it. This time his words weren't directed at her, they were at someone else and she sensed a couple of people moving around at her feet.

"Derek?" She spoke, but she had no voice to carry the words. She tried to swallowed, to clear her throat some, but it seemed futile.

"It's okay," He told her, "You're in the hospital, Baby." He calmed her as he sat on the bed, never letting her hand go since he took it. "You're going to be okay, Pen."

It was then they she realised that by some twist of fate they had saved her and her panic seemed to pierce through the clouds in her head and shake her entire world. Her agitation began to mount as her mind rallied over the consequences of this.

"No," she croaked, her throat making the words almost erupt from her throat. She coughed a little, "It's not safe," she replied and pushed herself up, immediately being pushed back down to the mattress again. "He had to have me."

Derek looked at Reid and JJ and took in their expressions. "Can you give us a couple of minutes, guys?" He asked and got simple head shakes out of them. "Tell a nurse she's up, and ring the others. They need to know she's woken up." He waited for the door to close before he set his attention on Penelope again. He grabbed the bottle of water he had been given hours ago and placed a straw in it. He then placed it to Penelope's lips, "Drink some of this, it'll help."

Penelope listened and drunk some of the water, feeling the liquid lavish her throat and soothe it. It was as Derek took the straw away that she seemed to get thirsty again and sensing it he placed the straw to her lips, letting her drink as much as she wanted. After a couple of minutes she seemed to be satisfied.

"He isn't your worry anymore," Derek said immediately as he watched her begin to fight against his gentle restraint. "We got him, Baby." He soothed her and ran a hand down the side of her face. "Why didn't you come to one of us?"

Looking up into Derek's soft, sorrowful eyes, she felt her eyes water some as she realised they had been her heroes again and saved her. "It wasn't part of the deal," she admitted to him sorely, "He was going to hurt you to get to me, so I stopped him."

"By dying?" Derek asked her, his tone heated and angry, "Christ, Pen, if I hadn't have followed you, you wouldn't be alive right now. It was stupid, and idiotic and selfless and dangerous and," He saw Penelope watching him the best she could without her glasses on, "and-and you could've died."

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, her tone still sounding off. "I didn't want you hurt. He wanted to go after you; bu-but I couldn't let him." She began to cry at him, "I would do anything to make sure he didn't hurt you. Please, Derek, just believe that I had no other option. I was ready for him."

"Ready to die you mean?" He asked her somewhat bitterly. Derek was still consumed with the moment he had seen her thrown into a chamber and gas pumped in as he charged for the creep behind it. He also remembered as they shut off the gas at the same time he opened the door and charged in to pick up Penelope's unconscious body in his arms not caring about his own health.

Penelope let the tears fall now before she answered him, "Yeah."

"You never have to feel like that. Baby, we would've helped you as much as we could without him knowing a thing."

"You don't know him," Penelope replied and then looked up at him. "I don't understand how you managed to save me..." Penelope trailed off somewhat confused.

"If we had been a couple of minutes later we wouldn't have. I followed you straight from work, rung Hotch and told him when I was tailing you. I knew something was wrong when I saw you in the elevator so I followed. I saw what he did, you two arguing and by the time he got you in that chamber back up were with me and I don't know, I just lost it. I had to get you out of there."

"Thank you," Penelope told him truthfully. "For saving my life."

"I'd do it all over again," He admitted, "Believe me I would."

Penelope smiled at him tiredly, "How long am I trapped in here for?" She asked trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

"Couple of days. Doc wasn't happen that you hadn't come around for over 24 hours so they need to check there's no lasting damage from the cyanide poisoning." Derek told her calmly, "We got you here as soon as we could and you were given an antidote for it and you've been monitored since yesterday afternoon."

Nodding, Penelope rolled her eyes as she tried to take in everything Derek was saying. How closely cut it had been between the first few bated breaths where she had felt the acrid gas begin to grip her lungs and soon made her lose control of her consciousness. Reliving the moments where she was thrown into the chamber and began to bang on the heavily locked door with the gas taking over every free space she remembered seeing Derek. It was in the moments that the gas made her head feel light headed and she began to fall victim she remembered seeing Derek's form running towards her.

Only now did she realise that she really wasn't ready to skip out on life. Not after seeing Derek after thinking it was all over.

"Thank you," Was all she managed as she lost control of her emotions and Derek swooped in to hold her close and soothe her.

He had nowhere to go.

The day transpired into Penelope missing most of it as she slept through the team coming by and Derek sitting vigil the entire time. Even well into the evening, Derek was still sat by her bedside, refusing to move.

"I went to college with him," she told him later that night. Derek had thought she was asleep but really for the last few hours or so she was thinking over what had transpired in the last couple of days. "I used to date him, but I broke it off with him badly and then dropped off of the face of the earth."

"So that required him to do this?"

"I had some things of his. Codes he was going to use. I didn't like what he was doing and it was dangerous. When I left, I took them with me. He came back to finish me off." Penelope answered him truthfully, "I thought this was simple." She shrugged, "He could have me, as long as I knew I had saved you all. I've lived my life."

Derek looked shocked at that and stood, "No you haven't."

"Yes I have, Handsome," Penelope retorted at him, "I'm not going to be much more than I am right now."

He looked at her serious then, "What about that kiss that night?" He asked her, his tone dipping an octave as he felt his anger bubble. "What about me loving you?"

"I-I-I thought you didn't want to take it further. I mean-" she paused completely confused, her emotions bubbling up again, "You didn't speak of it after that." She said as the tears fell unashamedly down her cheeks, coursing heavily, "I thought you thought I was a mistake."

Derek couldn't take it any longer, he hated seeing her cry. He hated seeing her so confused over something that was really quite simple. "I love you, Penelope. You could never be a mistake in my eyes. Ever." He leant in and kissed her how he had that night, not caring who walked in and saw. Pulling back he kept his face close to hers, their eyes locked. "I've been trying to sort things at work, things with Strauss, so we can take this further. I am in love with you, Baby Girl and I want nothing more than to give you your forever."

Penelope's eyes opened a little, everything forgotten she smiled at him. "You just did, Derek." She said as she raised her hand slowly to his face and pulled him down to kiss him again, this time she wasn't prepared to stop quite so soon.

Walking to her death had given her a brand new life.

One with that fairy tale ending she had given up on.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give My All -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The real end! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Give My All -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**A/N: **_That better? =)_


End file.
